


Your Turn, My Turn

by SonjaJade



Series: Whatever it Takes [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Your Turn, My Turn<br/>Author: Sonja Jade<br/>Series: Brotherhood<br/>Word Count: 2,147<br/>Rating: NC17<br/>Character(s): Falman/Vanessa<br/>Summary: They’ve been together a while now, and Vanessa’s ready for a bit of a change up.  Turns out it’s a change Vato never knew he wanted.<br/>Warnings: PWP, lots of oral, anal, sort of double penetration but not really… Age play maybe?  This isn’t lolicon because Vanessa’s more than legal, but Falman’s kind of an old man and she’s a young woman about 20 or so years old…<br/>Author's Notes: Though there’s no plot to this, this pairing under these details is mentioned in Whatever it Takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn, My Turn

 

 

While Vanessa thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Vato Falman’s fingers inside her and his mouth and tongue working diligently on her nipple, she sighed and murmured, “Wish you’d let me do some work sometimes…”

His attentions paused for a moment, then he raised his head to answer her.  His fingers rubbed and ground against her g-spot as he said softly, “Because you’ve done that for so many.  I want you to lay back and relax.  I _want_ to do all the work.  I enjoy it.”  He kissed the underside of her chin before circling her peaked nipple with his tongue, then flicking rapidly over it.  The feel of his warm breath as he did so, and the feel of his thumb pressing and circling over her clit, in time with his tongue, and his fingers deep inside…  Vanessa took a deep breath and let the waves of bliss pull her under.  She kept her gaze trained on her lover’s face, watching the emotions of enjoyment and love and victory shape his features.  It was true what he’d said: he really did enjoy bringing her to pieces over and over again without her having to lift a finger in reciprocation.

But still, though Vanessa certainly didn’t mind having one orgasm after another at his efforts, there were times when she wanted to do the same for him, simply out of appreciation and love for him. 

Professionally, the unlikely pair were the best of partners in the Madame’s secret service.  She used her talents as a social chameleon to infiltrate all kinds of inner circles, and he used his memory and tactician’s brain to strategize their plans of action, as well as be her muscle in a pinch.

Privately, they were very close bed mates.  There was love between them for sure, though each expressed a desire to stay out of the marriage affair.  This way, there was passion, desire, and love on a level that didn’t demand any pressure from a piece of paper; a piece of paper that decreed they were bound together as one.  They already were one in every sense of the word, why did a registrar need to make it official?

As Vanessa caught her breath, she watched as Falman pulled his fingers from her body slowly, then he chuckled as he began to slurp her fluids away from his hand.  “You’re quite a mess down there, young lady.  Perhaps I should clean you up.”  He began to wriggle down her body, likely to put her legs over his shoulders so he could lap up her wetness and bring her again to climax, but she stopped him with a gentle tug to his salt-and-pepper colored hair.

“No, honey.  Not this time.”

Vato frowned at her.  “Are we done?”

She giggled, the musical sound of it filling their bedroom in the temporary apartment they were keeping.  “Not by a long shot, but it’s _your_ turn to relax.”  When he began to protest, she cut him off.  “If you don’t let me do this, I won’t let you even touch me for a month!”  He was quick to agree to her terms, and he moved off the bed and stood next to it as she sat up on her knees. 

“Lie down, old man…  Let me drive _you_ crazy for a change.”  Her words must have gone straight through him.  Most of the time, it took him devouring her for about an hour before he was even hard enough to penetrate her.  This time, though they’d just begun, he was already past his halfway point and growing slowly.  He climbed carefully back into bed and Vanessa parted his legs and knelt between them.

She planted kisses along his thighs and in the place where his hip and torso and groin met, purposely avoiding _that one place_ , then gave some teasing licks to his defined abdomen and over his ribs and pectorals…  Now she was lying flush on top of him, his graying curls tickly against her shaved bare mound and his half erect member gently fitting against her soaked seam.  She suckled lightly at his own nipples while his hands slipped gently through her hair.

“Mmm, that feels nice…” Vato whispered.  Sometimes his hips arched against hers just barely, just enough to wordlessly demand that she not stop.

“I know.  You do this to me for hours it seems.  And I particularly like it when you do this…”  She dipped her head and flicked the tight nub, so lightly she was barely making any contact with his skin at all.

He groaned into the darkness, the sound stirring Vanessa’s inside into a hot, twisting ache all over again.  But the whole point of this role reversal was to find out what _Vato_ liked.  And judging by the insistent flesh near her bottom, he liked what she was doing very much.

She switched to the other side, repeating her actions.  On of her hands slipped down his side, her fingertips brushing his skin and sending him briefly into laughter before she moved under him and squeezed his rump.  “I’ve always liked your ass, y’know,” she purred.

“I’ve always adored yours as well,” he gasped as she took his earlobe in her lips.  To reiterate this, his palms grabbed her cheeks and he thrust against her, causing them to both cry out.  Vanessa cupped his face and kissed his lips, then asked, “What is it that makes you harder than anything in this world?”

Vato wrapped his arms around her and replied, “When my face is buried in your sweet pussy, and I can tell you’re getting ready to come, because I can feel you squeezing my tongue with your insides.  Then your cum is pouring out, you jerk against my face and you’re screaming my name…  I know that I’ve given a beautiful woman a beautiful gift and it’s very arousing.” 

Vanessa didn’t know what to say to that.  It was obvious that he gave her that gift because he loved her, and that this was the reason he always wanted to fuck her with mouth the way he did. 

“I love everything about you, Vanessa…  The taste of your skin, your face when it’s unmade in the morning and the way you sometimes grind your teeth in your sleep…  To be completely honest, just you by yourself… that’s what makes me so rock hard it hurts.”

She attacked his mouth, her lips colliding with his and their tongues slurping and tasting like teenagers at Make Out Point back in Central.  As suddenly as the kiss had begun, it was over, and Vanessa was moving into a different position.  She turned away from him, her back to his face and grinned over her shoulder, “So you like the taste of my pussy?”

“More than anything in this universe, Nessie.”  His palm smoothed over her hip and he lightly swatted her there, just hard enough to make her pretty ass jiggle.

Vanessa straddled his chest, then moved so that she could take his length into her mouth.  “Then eat it, darlin’!”  She felt his tongue plunge inside of her with little fanfare, then felt his fingers helping to drive her to completion again.  After a few adjustments (Move back a little… a little more… _there!_ ), they were in a comfortable sixty-nine and making more noise than they ever had before.

Vanessa’s lack of gag reflex ensured that every stroke her warm mouth and throat made over Vato’s now fully ready cock went all the way down to his body, and her fingers toyed with his sack and teased his rear opening, though she didn’t breach it.  No, she would save _that_ for another day.  For now, all she wanted to do was hold him intimately with her throat and maybe get a good mouthful of his glistening cum…

Although… she had to admit, it was hard to stay on track with her plan when he had plans of his own.  Vato had told her he’d only been with a handful of women, but whichever of them taught him the art of cunnilingus was going to get a very much deserved thank you letter from Vanessa one day.  He left no part of her untouched, and the whole of her femininity buzzed with his searing attentions.

For a moment, his finger replaced his tongue.  Vanessa hummed in confusion, but he only told her to relax and enjoy.  Vato knew what she liked after six months of sleeping together nearly every night.  But tonight, for the first time…

His cock popped free from her mouth and she howled, “Oh yes, please!  Go on, don’t tease me!”  Her hand jerked him furiously as she bounced her sex over his nose- and forced his finger deep inside her rear opening.  Another finger joined it, and another.

She had to stop.  He was fucking her pussy _and_ her ass!  She wasn’t even coming yet and already she was so light headed from all the pleasure coursing through her overwrought body!

“Vato, please!  No more, let me fuck you with my ass!”  She moved over him, sat her quivering, dripping cunt on his cock and bounced a few times, his hands on her hips encouraging her as he gathered her moisture.  Then she rose up once more.  “Stick it in my ass, darlin’!”

Vato lined up, his swollen tip bumping gently on her puckered muscle.  “Slowly, I’ve never done this before…”  As she slipped slowly down around him, her mouth fell open in a silent scream of ecstasy and she could hear him groaning and whimpering to himself. 

She could contain herself no longer.  “Fuck yesssss…  Oh, god, Vato…  You should’ve told me you wanted to try anal.  I _love_ anal!”  She reached up and began twisting her nipples as she rocked over him, his hands sliding over her hips and back, anywhere he could reach.

She rode him hard.  She rode him slow.  She sat on his cock and spun on it in order to face him.  She did this crabwalk like thing so that Vato could satisfy his desire to drive his fingers inside of her while she conquered his dick with her tight asshole.  At long last, after so long of holding him inside her and encouraging his orgasm, he scooped her up in his arms, laid her on her back and drilled into her with everything he had.  He burst inside of her, his single, powerful orgasm triggering yet another for her.  Afterward, he was still and his breath came in short pants across her sweaty breasts.

“Nessie…  That was… the best sex… I’ve _ever_ had,” he gasped.  “Thank you… so much.”

“Anything for my old man,” Vanessa responded, her hands cool and gentle on his face.  When he slipped from her body, she felt the void he left in his wake, and she missed his warmth.  “We’ll definitely need to invest in a strap on in the future.”

“Why?” he asked as he flopped to his back.

“Because I can’t clone you and I want you in both places at once.  And eventually… I’d like to show you what your prostate is really for.”

He made a funny noise at the mention of that, but relaxed when she came to lay by him.  Her arm draped over his stomach and she snuggled up into his shoulder.  “If it feels as incredible as when I do it to you, then I’ll try it.”  He kissed the end of her nose, “But I’m more interested in what happens when I can do both places at once.  I’m gonna make you squirt one day, just you wait and see.”

He leaned down and properly kissed her, and Vanessa groaned wantonly.  “I love it when I can smell myself on your face and taste myself on your tongue.”  Her hips bumped his leg twice before she reached down to pull the covers over them.  “If I wasn’t so exhausted, I’d almost see if you were up for more.”

Vato looked at her and licked his lips.  “Actually… I was hoping you’d let me fall asleep between your legs.  Use your clit like a pacifier and suck on it all night long…”

Her heart thumped in her chest, and she could feel that want in the pit of her guts stirring again…  Falman really was a phenomenal lover, even if he was insatiable at times…  She sighed, “You can give me one more orgasm, but then you’ll have to resign yourself to nursing at my breast for the rest of the night, okay?”

He dove under the sheets with the playful abandonment of a child, his chin resting perfectly between her fleshy, hairless lips.  As his mouth sealed over her engorged nubbin and her hips began to rock once more, Vanessa decided that this was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life: writhing under Vato Falman.


End file.
